


Paranatural Magi Max Magica

by isaacoconnor



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Pnat, izjo, maxaac, paranatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaacoconnor/pseuds/isaacoconnor
Summary: The town of Mayview has always been overrun with spectrals, but due to a certain accident a year ago, spectrals have fallen into despair, and it's up to Mr. Spender and his league of magical kids to help destroy the witches and save Mayview.





	1. I Met Him in a Dream, I Think . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I'll be your author, my name's Isaac. Please enjoy what I have so far, I've worked very hard on developing this story and I want people to be able to enjoy it! A warning: this story is going to be very depressing with a lot of death. Make sure to follow me on tumblr, my url is maxaac!
> 
> Sorry it's short, it's a prologue!

_**One year ago . . .** _

Middle schooler Max Puckett is racing through the halls of what appears to be a hospital. It's your average being-chased-by-a-bear-in-a-nurse-costume-carrying-an-unsettling-large-needle dream. Max has suffered from chronic nightmares all his life. This wasn't unusual.  _I lost him!_ He thought as he slid to a stop to catch his break.  _Finally!_ He tried to catch his breath but heard a loud rumbling above him. He looked up at the dust falling from the ceiling and at the long crack sliding before him. He panicked.  _It's going to cave in! With me in it!_ He cried out when a chunk of the roof fell on his fit.  _It's broken!_

He tried to free his foot, and did, just as the roof started caving once more. He began a pitiful limp/run, trudging along desperately, attempting to escape the falling roof. Everything was falling around him, but eventually the hallway came to an end. He skidded to a stop and cried out in panic, his breathing escalating dangerously as he peered down hundreds of floors down, and into the eventual nothingness.

"Such a shame," said a voice behind him.

Max snapped his head to look back. The building began to shake. He only caught a glimpse of the woman covered in bandages before the roof caved in on him. This wasn't the end of the dream, no.

He lay in darkness for a while, until he felt a hand around his wrist that yanked him up. His head was pounding and he could hear the blood rushing in his ears. He wanted to close his eyes and keep them that way forever. He studied the boy who had saved him. He was wearing a light green dress--the pretty kind you'd see a fairy wear in a Disney princess movie. 

He had wings made out of inky, fluorescent black wings that reflected blue, green, and purple. His spiked blonde hair was matted in blood, and tears wear falling from behind his frosty, round glasses. 

Max started to nod off, barely being able to make out the warnings of the blonde boy's warnings of the woman with bandages. 

* * *

He flew off the covers and threw his legs on the side of his bed. He was still panting even after his dream. He ran a hand through his soft brown hair on his pounding head. His head was pounding in tune with the annoying mechanical buzzing of his alarm clock. He pressed snooze, but had no intention of falling back asleep, no matter how much he probably needed it.

You see, today was his first day back at his hometown, Mayview. He hadn't lived there for about six years. He could vaguely remember his younger elementary school days--but it was too blurry. That's how things were for him, nowadays. Blurry. That's the third time he had a dream about the blonde boy with frosted glasses. He was, as Pinkie Pie described it, a character from ~~one of his~~ one of his sister's favorite shows,  _nervcited,_ a mixture of nervous and excited.

Some time after getting ready and riding his scooter to school, he was met at the front doors by a girl with curly blonde hair tied into pigtails. "Hi! I'm Suzy," is what she told Max. "I read your permanent record and Collin here--Collin say hi,"

"Hi," the boy deadpanned.

"More enthusiastic!" she demanded. 

"Hi!" he threw his arms in the air and nodded excitedly, then preceded to give two thumbs up.

Max snorted.

"And we're here to show you around," she took his hand, to which Max stared down and made a face and looked at Collin, to their hands, and back to Collin a few times. Collin shrugged. Max sighed, too lazy to unhook their hands as Suzy dragged them along. 

He ignored everything she said, only tuning in to when she mentioned the water fountain and a hole in the wall. He shuffled through the crowd, trying to keep up with the two of them.  _Dang, Suzy is a fast walker!_

"What's next?" he mused. "The stairs of learning?"

"Why are you squirming like that?" she asked, glanced over her shoulder.

A person shoved Max. "Oof--because of the crowd!"

"Max," she said slowly and came to a halt. "The hallway is empty," 

 


	2. How Happy That Would Make Isaac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What do you mean you already new?" Isaac cried at Mr. Spender. Spender took a long sigh and pushed up his glasses. "Isabel and Ed told me while you were busy monologuing,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get a little bit of past Isaac and some of a fight with Izzy and Ed! We also get a bit of romance here and there ;)

Max raised an eyebrow, a sign he was about to question Suzy.

_“No it’s not,”_ is what Isaac heard. He was hiding his upper half behind the locker, hoping they wouldn’t notice him listening to their conversation. Isaac could see the crowd of humanoid spirits and ghosts crowding the hallway—it wasn’t an unusual sight and they normally clogged this side of the hall.

 But the new kid could see them too.

 Isaac wondered if the new kid was seeing shades or full blown spirits. _Probably shades,_ Isaac deduced. If the new kid were used to seeing spirits, he wouldn’t have pointed it out. Furthermore, it was likely he hadn’t been introduced to the Activity Club. _I’ll steal him away from Pinkie and the Brain over here with some lame excuse._ He closed his locker, and then remembered he left his textbook he needed for science in there. He fiddled with the combination. _Then I’ll be all cool—ask some questions, give enough away so he knows what’s what, but enough for me to still be cool and mysterious._

He glanced over his shoulder.

They were gone.

“Drat!” Isaac muttered to himself. He better head straight to Spender before the bell rang to tell him his finding. Isaac smiled at the thought of Spender congratulating him for finding a new spectral to join the club. He made a flicked the thought away by making a shooing motion with his wrist. _I don’t need his approval!_

Some kid passing in the hall gave him a weird look for his charade.

Isaac shrugged it off. He found a new spectral—a new kid he could show the ropes to. For a moment he considered not telling Spender, but it _was_ the only way to earn his trust. He couldn’t miss up an opportunity like that. How happy he would be if he could earn his trust. 

* * *

**_Present day . . ._ **

“Super rad Ed transformation: Make Up!” Ed called as he held up his soul tool. His tool was a paintbrush, the tip coated in eternal dripping black ink, with his lime green soul gem encrusted near the top.

“You gotta stop saying that every time you transform!” Isabel giggled as she twirled while her magical kid outfit formed around her, her clothes melting into a red uniform.  She raised her arm out and made her signature weapons—guns made out of spectral energy. She tore pages out of her soul tool; a book with her soul gem encrusted with a gorgeous metal floral cover, and crumbled the paper at lightning speed and filled the guns with her bullets. One by one they fired, hitting away at the cotton ball shaped spirits that were firing thorns at them.

 Ed painted up a huge black shield and deflected the firing thorns from himself and Izzy, spraying paint at the spirits to irritate them. Most of them were knocked out from the bullets, but a few remained.

Ed blocked another bullet and turned to Izzy. “What should we do?” he asked.

“We've got this,” Isabel smirked and ran at a thunderous speed, tearing pages and pages out of her book to form stairs that she climbed. “Quick, boomerang sword!”

Ed painted as command, grabbed the handle and took a running start, twirled to gain momentum, then swung the sword over to Isabel. She instinctively caught it, decapitated—or, cut the cotton balls of the stems—of the spirits and just as a spirit was about to snatch up Ed, she threw it back to him. It chopped the cotton ball spirit right in half, he reach for the sword, but it was just out of reach—and it circled back to Isabel.

Isabel clumsily jumped down so it wouldn’t hit her, and the boomersword hit the wall and shattered. “Watch it!” she called.

“Sorry!” Ed called back and he ran over to make she was okay. “Nice moves,” he told her when he got there.

“We’re not done yet. We still have this labyrinth to clear,” she told him.

Ed inquired, “Do you think it’s a familiar or a witch?”

“We’ll find out,” she began to walk deeper into the maze. “Either way—we can handle it.”

**_Moments later . . ._ **

“We can’t handle it!” Isabel screamed as limbs of thorny vines wrapped around her waist and turned her upside down, shaking her like a baby toy. “E-e-e-e-ed!” she screeched. She had dropped her book. It was defiantly a witch—and a powerful one, at that.

_What to do, what to do?_ He thought to himself as he looked around. _I know!_ He painted another boomersword and swung it to her—but missed. It instead tore through her dress and scraped the back of her thigh. He stared in horror at the deep wound.

Isabel yowled in pain and growled to Ed, “The book, Ed! The book!”

Ed took a running start for the book. One of the vines tripped him, and he slammed his chin on the ground. “Ow!” he cried. The vine wrapped around his ankle, pulling him inward. He scraped his nails against the ground, clawing desperately for his paint brush, the one he dropped.

The thorns dug into his skin painfully as the vines wrapped around his joins, his wrists, and his other ankle. He moaned in pain and wiggled furiously, trying to unhook himself from the tendrils.

Meanwhile, Isabel had freed her arms and managed to make a large pair of scissors made out of spectral energy, and clipped ungracefully around.

When she did clip the vines, she hadn’t realized how high up she was. She started to fall and let out a scream as she hit the ground. She cried as she landed on her left wrist. _Is it broken? Or sprained?_ She wondered. She could barely move it.

She suddenly turned her attention back to Ed.

“Isabel!” he called out.

“Ed!” she responded, looked around desperately for her book, threw her weight in the direction it was in and limped/ran to it. Once she got it, she made her way to Ed, firing out pages from her book in an attempt to make something that will help. She made scissors once more and began clipping at the tendrils once more.

No matter how much she clipped, they just grew. “Aurgh! It’s hopeless, they keep growing back!” She was suddenly hit with a brilliant idea. “Hey, is your ink slippery?” she asked Ed.

“This is not the time!”

“I’m going to try to butter you up, dummy!”

“Oh, then yes!”

“Where is it—oh!” she spotted it and made her away to and fro from it. She started to cover him in the ink, praying that she’d be able to pull him out.

“Ithy!” Ed called, a tendril covering his mouth. “It wunt wonk!”

“Huh?”

“It wunt wonk!”

“What, I can’t understand you!” she ripped the coils from his mouth.

“The thorns, Izzy, they’re dug in my skin!”

Soon the tendrils would cover him whole she started panicking. She couldn’t cut them away! What could she do?” She desperately tried ripping them off of him, but they only grew back stronger and tighter until she couldn’t pull them off. Her breathing increased. They’d never fought an evil plant before! She tried firing spectral energy bullets at 

at it, but it only irritated it.

She clenched her fist and made an even bigger fist out of energy, and began beating against it. They shook, but didn’t release Ed, so she started jumping on the tendrils and crushing them with her feet.

They recoiled, but then came back after her. “I’m sorry, Ed!” she called, running around in circles and trying to escape them.

“Call Isaac!” he begged.

Isabel shook her head and tried to catch her breath. “No way! He’ll take all the credit and the grief seed for himself if we do that then brag about how he never loses a fight!”

“That’s becath heth cheateth, I know thaff, juth call him already!” he yelled through the vines.

“Oh, bother, fine!”

* * *

 

Max and Isaac were walking back to the Corner Store from school. They had taken the long way back from school, stopping to explore alley ways.

“You’ll never catch me!” Isaac cackled, sliding down the road on his heelys.

“You’re so dang lame!” Max laughed and jogged behind him. Max caught up and swiped at Isaac’s hand, their fingers blushing before Isaac ran into a parked car. The car alarm went off.

Isaac didn’t have time to exclaim “Ow!” or anything. They only shared mischievous look. “Run!” is what Max told him, grabbed Isaac by the wrist, and pulled him into a space between two buildings. When they came out on the other side, they dove up the stairs and onto a very tall bridge—tall enough to let trucks pass through—that led to the other side. They both got on their knees and craned their necks to watch the puzzled owner come out of the restaurant only to find there was no danger.

The two boys chuckled to themselves.

Over time, Max had become best friends with Isaac. And as of recently. . .

Max’s face flushed. He wouldn’t admit his true feelings for the boy, even though he had no chance of rejection, seeing as the two had even held hands before (as a joke, but still.)

There had been many moments were you could cut the romantic tension between them, such as the time they played (cliché, yes, very) truth or dare in the Slanted Manse.

“Truth,” answered Isaac.

“Do you like anybody?” Even more cliché.

Isaac stared at Max and slowly squinted his eyes. “Mayhaps,”

“Awwwww,” Max cooed. “What’s his name?”

They mad gay joke to each other all the time. Of course, they never meant it as a joke, it was clear they were both aware of their attraction to each other, anyway.

Max snapped out of his flash back and turned to Isaac. “You’re gay,”

“Where’d that come from?” Isaac laughed.

“Still,”

“Well . . .” Isaac’s voice trailed off. “Maybe I am,”

Max’s face flushed again.

“That’s okay, you know,” Max said after a while.

Isaac snapped, “I know it is,”

There was an awkward silence, until Isaac’s phone rang. “Hang on, it’s Isabel,” he answered it. “Hey—“ he was cut off by her frantic words. “I’ll be right over,” he said and snapped his phone shut.

“They need me, but we’ll continue this conversation at a better time,” he stood up and extended his arm. Max hesitantly grabbed his hand and hoisted himself up.

“I’ll, uh, see you,” Max said.

“Yeah, you too.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Thank you for reading this chapter <3 If you want to talk to me you totally can through tumblr! My tumblr is maxaac !


End file.
